Suerte
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: -Una propuesta de verdad sonaría algo así… - dice Quinn mirando intensamente a Rachel. Two-Shot Faberry.
1. Suerte

**Se supone que tengo que estar estudiando para los finales, pero Tumblr es mucho mas divertido. Estaba auto-stalkeandome cuando encontré este post y la idea simplemente llego. **

**LINK : **

** futue - te - ipsum . tumblr (aca va el punto com) / post / 15831878493 / beacuse - i - saw - some - stupid - spoilers - today - you - know **

**(Como ya sabran deben escribir todo lo de arriba sin espacios)**

**Algunas partes del texto, el principio en realidad, no son mios, sino que los copie del post, asi que los créditos son para la creadora. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sino todos los capítulos serian Faberry y Quinn nunca hubiese perdido a Beth y habría mucho Brittana y obligaría a Lea y a Dianna a que confiesen que Achele existió. **

**Cualquier comentario, insulto, sugerencia, etc, dejen un Review. **

**PD: Si tienen algun post asi y quieren una historia o simplemente quieren compartilo conmigo, mandenme el link por privado :D**

* * *

><p>Estas sentada delante del piano del auditorio. No haces nada en especial, simplemente tocas notas al azar mientras tus pensamientos están a kilómetros de distancia. O bueno, no tan lejos. Simplemente están en el lugar en el que una morena de piernas kilométricas se encuentre.<p>

Tu mente sigue distante y tus manos siguen tocando suavemente el marfil de las teclas del piano hasta que una dulce voz, esa que te quita el sueño y hace que tu corazón se acelere de solo oírla, te trae al mundo real.

-**Hey** – dice tu morena, o bueno, desearías que fuera tuya.

-**Hey** – respondes mirándola directamente a los ojos. Esta nerviosa y lo notas, no deja de jugar con las manos y de pasear su mirada entre el suelo y tú. - **¿Todo bien?**

-**Finn… Finn me propuso matrimonio.** – dice luego de un largo silencio. Tu mundo se viene abajo. Ella no puede casarse. Mejor dicho, ella no puede casarse con alguien que no seas tú.

**-¿Por qué?** – preguntas suavemente, intentando entender pero, al mismo tiempo, controlando las lágrimas que están luchando por escapar de tus ojos. **– Todavía están en la secundaria, ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido? **

-**Dice que sus padres no tuvieron la oportunidad de casarse y él no quiere que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo.** – intenta parecer segura, pero tú la conoces y notas que hasta ella sabe que esa es la peor excusa del universo. La miras directo a los ojos buscando aunque sea una mínima señal que te de las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que quieres hacer. Y la encuentras, es en el momento en el que susurra tu nombre cuando notas que un pequeño brillo, diferente al que tenía antes, aparece en su mirada. El mismo brillo que aparece en tus ojos cuando te miras al espejo y piensas en ella.

-**"Hey, mis padres no pudieron casarse, así que deberíamos hacerlo nosotros"** – dices con sorna – **Tu mereces mucho más que eso Rachel. **

Ella baja la cabeza incapaz de sostenerte la mirada. Sabes que ella sabe que lo que estás diciendo es verdad, sabe que ella se merece algo mucho, muchísimo mejor que eso. ¡Por Dios! Ella se merece lo mejor de todo, no hay nadie en el Universo que este a su altura, ni siquiera tú. Pero tú lo intentarías. Intentarías estar a su altura; nunca, jamás la rebajarías para poder sentir que eres suficiente.

-**Una propuesta de verdad sonaría algo así… **- respiras profundo porque sabes que te las estás jugando todas. Puede que ella te mande a freír espárragos o puede que se lance a tus brazos (de verdad esperas que sea esta opción) y te diga que ella también te ama con locura. – **Amo la forma en que separas tus M&M's por color antes de comerlos, amo la forma en que arrugas tu nariz cuando me ves comer Bacon, adoro esa tierna manera tuya de quejarte sobre un montón de cosas… **– la miras y ves que tiene los ojos húmedos. Su labio inferior tiembla y tú tienes que contenerte para no saltarle encima y morderlo, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Vuelves a respirar profundamente y continúas – **Amo la manera en que cantas y bailas Tubthumping en las duchas de los vestuarios cuando crees que no hay nadie alrededor, amo tu determinación y tu bondadoso corazón…** – le tomas ambas manos y te alegra ver que no se aleja. Las lágrimas que antes solo mojaban sus hermosos ojos marrones, ahora bajan por sus mejillas humedeciendo los cabellos morenos que escapan de sus hebillas. Suavemente, como si temieras que se asustara y saliera corriendo, levantas tu mano derecha y secas sus mejillas al tiempo que corres los molestos mechones. Ella cierra los ojos al contacto y eso te da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir hablando. – **Tu, Rachel Berry, me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma, y te amo, toda tú. Es por eso que, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Porque ya no puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida si no estoy a tu lado.** – ves que quiere hablar, pero con la misma mano que apartaste sus cabellos, esa que todavía sigue en su rostro acariciándolo suave y tiernamente, le cubres los labios, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas allí donde la carnosa boca de la pequeña morena toca. – **Pero nunca te lo pediría hoy ni mañana, ni dentro de un periodo corto de tiempo. **– ella frunce el ceño, por lo que tu mano se separa de sus labios y viaja hasta ese sector para masajearlo levemente consiguiendo que vuelva a su estado natural. – **Probablemente lo haría luego de tu graduación de NYADA o cuando vaya a verte a los camarines luego de tu primer función en Broadway. Porque si hay algo que quiero más que casarme contigo, es verte triunfar. Sé que lo lograras, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y también sé que estaré a tu lado, como novia, amiga, amante, compañera, como lo que sea.** – una sonrisa comienza a asomar en el rostro de Rachel y tu mundo se tambalea, como lo hace cada vez que ella sonríe. No hablemos de cuando escuchas su risa, ese sonido que, en tu humilde opinión, podría compararse con el canto de los ángeles, con el sonido que inunda cada lugar del paraíso. Cuando el maravilloso sonido se interna en tus oídos solo consigue embotar tu cerebro, llevándote a una dimensión que sigues sin comprender del todo pero que, hasta ahora, es tu lugar favorito en el mundo. – **No te lo pediría ahora no porque no quiera, sino porque somos jóvenes y tenemos demasiado tiempo por delante como para apurar las cosas. En vez de eso, te lo pediría cuando menos te lo esperases. Te prepararía una hermosa cena bajo la luz de las estrellas, o lo haría de la forma más espontanea posible, podría aparecer en tu camerino con una ramo de gardenias y que hacer que una de ellas lleve un hermoso y delicado anillo de oro y brillantes. Aunque estoy segura que nunca brillaría más que mi sonrisa en el momento que tú me dijeras que sí…** – vas a seguir hablando, contándole todo lo que tienes planeado, abriéndote a ella sin importarte nada, cuando sientes esos rosados labios sobre los tuyos. No estás muy segura de en qué momento Rachel acorto los 30 centímetros que las separaban, pero tampoco te importa. Tu mente está mucho más concentrada en el calor de sus labios y en la perfecta presión que ejercen contra los tuyos. Estas mucho más concentrada en mantener el equilibrio y en evitar que las rodillas te fallen por culpa de la corriente eléctrica que está atravesando tu espalda.

Se besan mucho tiempo, no estás muy segura de cuanto, pero sabes que es insuficiente cuando el aire se hace necesario y deben separarse. Abres los ojos lentamente, temiendo que todo haya sido un sueño, un perfecto e imaginario sueño; pero cuando te encuentras con dos orbes color chocolate que te miran fijamente todas tus dudas desaparecen y una felicidad inmensa ocupa su lugar. Inspeccionas un poco el lugar con la mirada y te sorprendes al ver que tu estas apoyada contra el piano con tu manos en la cintura de Rachel y que las manos de la morena sujetan firmemente tu cuello.

Rachel se acerca lentamente y cuando crees que te va a volver a besar, cambia su ruta escondiendo su rostro en tu cuello. Y si antes creías que el lugar al que te llevaba la risa de Rachel era perfecto, el haber probado estar entre sus brazos lo cambia todo. Definitivamente no hay mejor lugar que estar allí, sintiendo sus manos acariciar tu cuello y su respiración haciéndote cosquillas en el lugar del pulso. Sentir el calor que el pequeño cuerpo de la morena emana a través de la ropa. Eso es el paraíso.

Pero aunque te encante estar así, tienes que aclarar tus dudas y entender porque te ha besado. La tomas firmemente por la cintura y haces un poco de presión para darle a entender que deben separarse. Aunque se resiste un poco, te hace caso y se separa solo lo necesario para poder mirarte a los ojos.

Abres la boca para hablar, pero ella habla primero.

-**Es una suerte que le haya dicho a Finn que no podía casarme con él porque estaba enamorada de una hermosa y tierna rubia que acaba de hacerme la mejor proposición de matrimonio del planeta pero que voy a tener que esperar para responder.** – habla despacito mientras su manos trazan formas imaginarias en el nacimiento de tu pelo. Tu respiración se corta y no sabes si es por lo que acaba de decir o por las descargas eléctricas que su contacto te está dando. Decides que no te importa a que se debe tu incapacidad respiratoria, y que tú mejor y única medicina son los labios de una morena bajita y diva que parece ser está enamorada de ti.

La atraes por la cintura y unes tus labios con los de ella sin darle opción a replicar. Es un beso totalmente distinto al primero. El anterior había sido tímido, como si recién se estuvieran conociendo. Este era lento, sensual, intentando trasmitir todo el amor que se tenían, con la certeza de que era el primero (o segundo, da igual) pero que no sería el ultimo. Con la certeza que desde ese momento, aunque no lo hubiesen acordado, todos los días recibirían un beso así.

El oxígeno, gas que estas empezando a odiar, las hizo separar nuevamente. Rachel volvió a esconder su rostro en tu cuello mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia tu mejilla para seguir con el trazado de figuras indescifrables. Tú apretaste un poco más el agarre en su cintura mientras colocabas tus labios en su pelo, inhalando el dulce aroma a coco y chocolate que la caracterizaba.

-**Te amo.** – susurraste desde tu lugar, sintiendo como su cuerpo se pegaba más al tuyo.

-**Te amo.** – sentiste cosquillas cuando hablo, lo que hizo al momento todavía más perfecto.


	2. Surte definitiva

**Aquí esta la segunda parte. Disfrute mucho escribir esta historia, así que espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndola. **

**Como ya saben, cualquier cosa un Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p>Han pasado 6 años desde ese momento en el auditorio, y todavía no puedes creer lo feliz que eres desde entonces.<p>

Al principio costó que la gente se acostumbrara a verte junto a Rachel, en especial Finn y tu madre, pero luego de un corto periodo de tiempo la noticia había pasado a ser cosa de todos los días.

Luego de terminar la secundaria tú y la morena se mudaron a la gran manzana en compañía de Santana y de Kurt. Si hace un par de años te hubiesen dicho que la latina se convertiría en la mejor amiga de tu novia y que Kurt se volvería en el padrino de tus futuros hijos, no por iniciativa de Rachel, sino tuya, te hubieses reído y le hubieses dicho que debería ir a hacerse ver con un psiquiatra.

Pero eso sucedió. Rachel fue la madrina de Santana y tú la de Brittany en la boda y Kurt tuvo que hacer un sorteó que ganó Rachel (para ti la morena hizo trampa) para ver quién sería su madrina.

En esto seis años no solo hiciste nuevas amistades, sino que conseguiste graduarte de la Universidad en la carrera de Fotografía, abrir tu propio estudio y, en tu opinión lo más importante, lograste enamorar y enamorarte cada día más de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Y hablando de la morena, hoy sería la segunda función de su primera obra de teatro (Funny Girl por supuesto) lo que significaba que había llegado el momento de la propuesta.

Estás segura que Rachel no se acuerda de todo lo que le has dicho hace ya tantos años, pero tú lo recuerdas como si hubiese sido ayer. Prometiste una propuesta a la altura de tu novia, y eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Santana y Kurt te están ayudando con todo, pero aunque ellos hagan como si no pasara nada los notas más nerviosos de lo normal, crees que se debe a que falta poco tiempo para el nacimiento de la primogénita López-Price y no les das importancia, después de todo, tus amigos siempre han sido un tanto raros.

Ese día pasa demasiado rápido para tu gusto. Entre arreglar todos los detalles del anillo y conseguir el perfecto ramo de gardenias, cuando te quieres dar cuenta estas alzando la cabeza encontrándote con la marquesina del teatro, viendo la cara sonriente de tu novia.

No es la primera vez que ves la obra, has acompañado a Rachel a los ensayos en varias oportunidades y además la noche anterior asististe al estreno, pero aun así no puedes evitar la expectación de ver a la morena sobre el escenario, de verla brillar como la estrella que es.

Caminas a paso lento pero firme por todo el camino que te lleva a tu asiento en la primera fila (ventajas de ser la novia de la protagonista). Cuando llegas ocupas tu lugar y aguardas hasta que la obra inicie, dejando el ramo entre tus piernas y mirándolo cada tanto para asegurarte que todo sigue en su lugar.

La obra dura dos horas, pero a ti te parece demasiado corta. Nunca te cansarás de ver a Rachel en todo su esplendor, cantando, actuando, bailando, haciendo lo que le apasiona.

Cuando todos los actores salen a saludar, los nervios invaden tu cuerpo, estás a menos de 15 minutos de pedirle a tu novia, al amor de tu vida que pase el resto de la eternidad (una vida es demasiado corta) a tu lado.

Y estas aterrada, sabes que no tiene sentido, pero estas asustada de todas formas. O lo estabas, porque una sola sonrisa que te da Rachel desde el escenario hace que todo desaparezca y que su lugar sea ocupado por la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto, de estar haciendo lo que sabes que te hará feliz y que también la hará feliz a ella.

El telón se cierra y esa es tu señal para dejar tu lugar y dirigirte tras bambalinas. Vas caminando y saludas a las personas que te cruzas, los conoces a todos y te atreverías a decir que algunos son tus amigos, deberías detenerte para felicitarlos por la gran actuacion que llevaron a cabo, pero tu mente esta en otro lado, repasando mentalmente el discurso que ya tienes preparado, aun así no puedes evitar notar las miradas cómplices que todos te lanzan, como si estuvieran felices por ti, como si supieran lo que está a punto de suceder.

Sigues en tu burbuja personal hasta que llegas delante de una puerta blanca con una enorme estrella dorada. Tocas con los nudillos de tu mano derecha y esperas escuchar un "adelante" antes de abrir.

Es en ese momento, cuando tus ojos se adaptan a la escasa luz, que tu corazón se detiene.

Todo el lugar está cubierto por pétalos de rosas y varios ramos de gardenias adornan el camerino. La luces están apagadas, y toda la iluminación proviene de velas rojas y blancas que se extienden por todo el espacio. En la esquina más alejada hay dos globos entrelazados con forma de corazón y una cubeta con hielo y lo que supones es un Champagne.

Buscas con tu mirada a la dueña de tu corazón y la encuentras de espaldas al espejo mirándote intensamente con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. Intentas hablar, pero ella es más rápida y se adelanta.

-**Hace seis años me hiciste la propuesta de matrimonio más tierna, hermosa y simple que haya existido y, aunque no me dejaste responder, la respuesta hubiera sido "Sí".** – se aproxima lentamente hacia ti mientras habla. Cuando está a pocos pasos acerca una de sus manos a tu rostro y seca las lagrimas que caen por tus mejillas sin tu conocimiento. – **Si** **me lo preguntaras en este o en cualquier otro momento de mi vida, la respuesta seguiría siendo "Sí".** – respira profundamente y se acerca aun más a tu cuerpo. – **Pero ahora es mi turno.** – tus ojos se abren y llevas tus manos a tu boca soltando el ramo en el camino. Rachel Berry se encuentra arrodillada ante ti mientras sus manos juguetean nerviosamente con una hermosa caja de terciopelo negro. – **Amo la forma en que frunces el ceño cuando algo no te gusta, amo tu rostro cuando te concentras intentando encontrar el ángulo perfecto para una fotografía, adoro el sonido de tu risa por las mañanas cuando Beth se queda a dormir con nosotras.** – se detiene un momento para tragar y secarse las lagrimas ahora también caen libremente de sus ojos chocolate – **Amo la forma en que te pones celosa cuando tengo que besar a Paul, aunque sepas que te amo solo a ti y que el ama a Mary, amo lo exquisita que eres a la hora de comer y adoro ver como separas tus alimentos en el plato evitando a toda costa que se toquen entre sí. Me encanta discutir contigo sobre qué película veremos, aunque sepa que nunca terminaremos de verla **– te guiña un ojo y tú no puedes evitar soltar una risa suave. – **Te amo. Amo todo de ti. Tú, Quinn Fabray, te has convertido en la dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi alma y no quiero que eso cambie nunca. Entonces, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Porque no puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida lejos de ti.** – abre la cajita negra y deja ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor.

Intentas responder, pero las palabras no salen. Abres y cierras la boca un par de veces, pero al notar que no puedes hablar, simplemente te lanzas a sus brazos haciéndola caer. Ella está de espaldas en el piso y tus estas sobre su pecho. Buscas con tus ojos su mirada y puedes ver el brillo de felicidad que los inunda, el mismo que tienes tú. La abrazas con fuerza y luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces, recuperas tu voz.

-**Sí.** – susurras en su oído y notas como tiembla. – **Acepto casarme contigo.** – mueves tu cabeza para quedar frente a frente y la besas. La besas como si no hubiera un mañana. Como hubieras estado caminando en el desierto por horas y los besos de Rachel fuesen los únicos capaces de quitarte la sed.

Están de ese modo hasta que ese gas que se tiene ganado tu odio eterno hace falta. Se separan lentamente y Rachel toma tu mano izquierda para ponerte el anillo. Lo miras fijamente, observando lo hermoso que es hasta que notas que ella no tiene ninguno. Te alejas de ella y bajo su atenta mirada recorres con la vista el lugar buscando el ramo de gardenias que dejaste tirado por ahí. Cuando lo encuentras te acercas y con manos temblorosas quitas el anillo de oro y turquesas que está enganchado a uno de los tallos. Te acercas nuevamente hacia tu ahora prometida y le colocas el anillo.

Notas que la su gesto esta en el camino entre la diversión, al entender la situación, y la emoción. Te mira con lagrimas en los ojos te susurra un "Te amo" antes de echarse encima tuyo y besarte de la misma forma que lo hiciste tu hace unos momentos.

Hace seis años tenias la seguridad de que este momento llegaría, ahora solo queda disfrutar de tu prometida y ponerse a organizar una boda.


End file.
